


Зверь с лиловыми глазами

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Mystic, mixed ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: Одна простая сказка в корне меняет жизнь Ричарда.
Kudos: 3





	Зверь с лиловыми глазами

**Author's Note:**

> Финал сомнительной счастливости, можно усмотреть, что Ричард уполз. 
> 
> Написано на фест "Игра в города".

— ...Ходили по свету звери с лиловыми глазами, и не было никому от них спасенья, потому что они были царями на суше, в небесах и в морской пучине. Но пришли четверо, заточили зверей в подземном лабиринте и подарили Кэртиану людям. По слову четверых с тех пор человек поставлен властвовать над всеми неразумными тварями, охотиться в лесах, собирать урожай с полей, ловить рыбу в реках. А звери остались на долгие века в холоде и мраке. Иногда их вожак выбирается на поверхность, бродит по ночам, неприкаянный, меж людских селений и не может сдержать горьких слез, вспоминая, как был здесь господином, а не изгоем. 

— Какая грустная сказка. Неужели никто-никто не скучал по ним? 

— Никто, мой сударь, но звери с лиловыми глазами сами заслужили это. Они были скверными правителями для всего живого. 

— А что, если бы они исправились? Если бы стали хорошими? 

— Они не могут исправиться, такова их природа. Ложитесь-ка, мой сударь, уже поздний час. Ваша госпожа-матушка завтра осерчает, если вы к заутрене не проснетесь. 

— Доброй ночи, Нэн. 

— Доброй ночи, мой сударь. 

Нянька встала со скрипучего табурета, поправила Дику одеяло и, подхватив со стола почти догоревшую свечу, вышла из комнаты. Некоторое время он лежал во тьме, прислушиваясь к звуку шагов, а когда те затихли в конце коридора, решительно сел на постели. 

Это ведь несправедливо, когда по тебе никто не скучает. Дик хорошо помнил, как месяц назад его назвали неисправимым растяпой и на целый день заперли в старой башне только за то, что он уронил в лужу свой молитвенник. Долгие часы Дик маялся от одиночества в холодных стенах среди пыльной мебели и затянутых паутиной балок, а когда вечером Тэдди выпустил его на свободу, Дик увидел, что Айри как играла со своей куклой, так и играет. Словно ни капельки не скучала по нему! Разве Дик сам это заслужил? 

Может быть, зверям с лиловыми глазами было также обидно, как ему тогда? Может быть, они на самом деле хорошие, а все плохое с ними произошло случайно? Старая Нэн описывала их вожака клыкастым чудовищем, но на его месте Дик почему-то представлял вислоухого щенка, которого в зимнюю стужу прогнали от теплого камина. Нет, вот это уж точно несправедливо! 

Преисполнившись веры в свою правоту, Дик сполз на пол и ощупью добрался до окна. Шершавый засов туго сидел в пазах, но после третьего рывка все-таки сдался. Ставни распахнулись, пропуская в спальню свежий ночной воздух и уханье сов из ближней рощи. 

Поежившись, Дик огляделся. В пятне тусклого света, который неравномерно растекся по дощатому полу, промелькнул темный силуэт. Зверь? Нет, всего лишь летучая мышь. Одна из тех, что живут под крышей. Дик обознался, но не может же он всю ночь провести у окна? Матушка строго отчитает его, если завтра в церкви он будет зевать во время службы. Дик должен оставить какой-то знак, чтобы вожак понял, что ему здесь рады. Но какой? Голубоватый отсвет упавшей звезды отразился в глянцевом боку кружки, и Дика осенило. 

Он налил молока в блюдце, как делала Дейзи, чтобы подкормить новорожденных щенят, и осторожно перенес угощение на подоконник. До земли было высоко, но Дик знал, что зверям с лиловыми глазами ничего не стоит при необходимости отрастить себе хоть копыта, хоть плавники, хоть крылья. Значит, почуяв запах еды, выбравшийся на поверхность вожак не пройдет мимо. 

Донельзя довольный собой и своим поступком, Дик залез в постель и накрылся одеялом, обняв подушку. Теперь зверю будет не так грустно блуждать среди запертых ставен! Завтра Дик обязательно расскажет обо всем Айри, и следующей ночью они покормят зверя уже вдвоем. Так и будет! Это правильно... 

...Но наутро сонные мысли напрочь вылетели из его головы, сметенные шквалом новых впечатлений. 

...А горничная, которая обычно прибиралась в комнатах маленького господина, с удивлением обнаружила чистое блюдце на внешней стороне подоконника. 

***

Вне себя от злости Дик смерил шагами унарскую келью. Подумать только, его службу отвергают! И кто? Какой-то ничтожный кардинал! Интриган и святотатец! Да какое он вообще имеет право?! Он даже не воин, и ничего не знает о талантах Дика! 

От бессилия он готов был голыми руками колотить стены из грубого камня. Нет, ну каково же издевательство! Сначала его вызвали из родного дома. Оторвали от семьи. Заставили полгода терпеть мерзкого Арамону и Эстебана с его компанией. Подарили шанс на лучшую жизнь. А потом парой слов на Высоком Совете втоптали все надежды в грязь. Такие пощечины не прощают. Решено: завтра самозваный кардинал или его марионеточный король кровью смоют оскорбление, нанесенное чести Повелителя Скал! 

Приняв решение, Дик немного успокоился, хотя ярость все еще клокотала в нем как раскаты грома в грозовой туче. Ничего. Ждать осталось недолго. Уже завтра он выскажет подлецам и «навозникам» все, что о них думает. 

От дальнейших планов Дика отвлек шорох в темном углу кельи. Крыса! Большая, наглая, бурая. Та самая, что являлась в его первый день в Лаик. Помнится, Дик загадал: если он сможет убить хвостатую бестию, Талигойя возродится. Пора испытать судьбу. Он на цыпочках, чтобы не спугнуть тварь, подобрался к прикроватному столику и взял книгу Ожидания. Не самое удобное оружие, но лучшего у него попросту нет. Тщательно примерившись, Дик замахнулся, но в этот миг закатное солнце сверкнуло в глазках-бусинах лиловыми искрами, и... он опустил руку. 

Поначалу Дик даже не понял, что его остановило, но потом в памяти воскрес давно забытый вечер в Надоре: старая Нэн, сказка об узниках Лабиринта и глупая жажда восстановить справедливость. Впрочем, почему глупая? Разве не этим он собирается заняться завтра? Отомстить за себя и других Людей Чести, отвергнутых потомком бастарда? Разумеется, убийство Фердинанда или Дорака не шло ни в какое сравнение с детским желанием накормить сказочное чудище, но начинать всегда нужно с малого, и разве правда перестанет быть правдой лишь оттого, что когда-то ее в меру своих сил пытался отстоять ребенок? 

Крыса не шевелилась, и Дик тоже замер, колеблясь. Он не хотел оставаться рядом с этакой зверюгой — вдруг она вцепится ему во сне в горло? — но и порыв прибить тварь исчез, а прикончить невинное существо просто так ему не хватало духу. Дик похлопал себя по карманам в поисках чего-нибудь, способного выручить, и обнаружил справа небольшую выпуклость: на обратном пути в «загон» он купил у уличной торговки бара брит, о котором успел забыть. Может быть, насытившись, крыса уберется восвояси? 

Осторожно, стараясь не делать резких движений, Дик вытащил булку и метнул ее вперед. Тварь не отскочила, хоть сдобный снаряд шмякнулся у самого ее носа. Густые усики зашевелились, крыса принюхалась и, ухватив подношение молочно-белыми резцами, юркнула под кровать. Дик еще долго не сводил взгляда с того места, где исчез сморщенный хвостик, желая убедиться, что незваная гостья ушла с концами, но через время все же отвернулся к окну. 

Злость схлынула, забрав с собой браваду, и Дик остался наедине с неизвестностью, совершенно потерянный. Небо над верхушками по-весеннему голых деревьев уже выцвело из медово-оранжевого в сизо-розовый, а он все еще не знал, что будет делать, если завтра его действительно никто не выберет. 

***

Усыпанная хвоей тропинка мягко стелилась под ноги, пожухлые иглы тихо похрустывали, время от времени кованые подошвы наступали на торчащие из земли камни. Мэтр Шабли говорил, что в горах Алата добывают редкой красоты белый мрамор, которым облицована чуть ли не половина талигойских дворцов, а на берегах здешних рек иногда находят кусочки прозрачного, точно маленькие льдинки, янтаря. впрочем, какая теперь разница! 

Дик не взял Сону, решив пешком прогуляться по окрестностям. Верная мориска слишком напоминала о прошлой жизни — военных победах и долге, головокружительных надеждах и любви. Он был беспечен, о, как же он был беспечен! Поверил в то, что его жалкая попытка избавить Талигойю от Рокэ Алвы увенчается успехом. Поверил в то, что может спасти Катари. И других... Если бы только знать, чем обернулся этот провал для тех, кого он хотел защитить! Алве не откажешь в своеобразном благородстве, он точно не станет отыгрываться на матушке и сестрах, а вот Дорак... 

Под ложечкой нестерпимо засосало. Колени сами подогнулись, и Дик почти рухнул на поваленный ствол сосны. Руки подрагивали, так что откупорить бутылку взятого из замка вина удалось не с первого раза. Дик сделал большой глоток, не ощущая вкуса, прохладная жидкость скатилась по горлу, и он торопливо выпил еще. Это было вульгарно, точнее — было бы, если бы Дик пил «Черную кровь» или «Вдовью слезу» солидной выдержки, но кэналлийских вин ему теперь не видать как своих ушей, поэтому не все ли равно? 

Он хотел забыться, побыть один: вдали от суеты Сакаци, от всепонимающего Робера, от беззаботного Альдо и принцессы Матильды. Он сбежал в лес от их вопросов и сочувствия, от собственных навязчивых мыслей и липкой тревоги, которая порой накатывала на него, когда с губ вот-вот готово было сорваться имя монсеньора. Родное имя. Запретное имя. Отзывающееся дрожью глубоко-глубоко под кожей. 

Дик пил, делая лишь короткие паузы, чтобы вдохнуть. Он был отвратителен сам себе — в первую очередь из-за своей беспомощности — и отчаянно хотел, чтобы тошнота, которая обволокла его душу гнилостными миазмами, выплеснулась во вне. Но разве существовал способ заставить боль отболеть прежде срока? Успокоить стыд? По телу разбежались ручейки тепла, даря желанное отупение, и Дик опустил на землю первую опорожненную бутылку. Нет. Такого способа не существовало. 

На разлапистую ветку ближайшей ели прыгнула белка, настороженно застыла, поджав уши с кисточками. Она ничего не знала о позоре Дика, о том, как его, герцога и повелителя, вышвырнули, будто тюк со старой одеждой. Она не испытывала чужого презрения, когда Алва даже побрезговал замарать его кровью сталь своей шпаги. Когда спихнул его в руки Хуана, точно давно опротивевшую обузу. Когда... Да что перечислять! Рокэ Алва в первый же день сказал, что оруженосец ему не нужен, и это было чистейшей правдой! 

Дик вытянул ноги, задев пустую бутылку. Та упала с глухим шлепком, и последние капли выплеснулись на рыхлую почву. Проклятье! Он все еще неприлично трезв! Дик взял в руки вторую бутылку, краем глаза отметив, что давешняя белка рыжей молнией сорвалась вниз, совершенно безбоязненно подбежала к ее перевернутой сестрице и ткнулась носом в глиняное горлышко. Со зверьком было что-то не так. Что именно — Дик определить не мог, а вскоре ему и вовсе стало не до этого. 

***

Сон закончился внезапно, как холодящий душу кошмар, на лбу выступила испарина, губы потрескались и пересохли. Дик опасливо приподнял голову и тут же уронил ее обратно на диванные подушки: расписной потолок, шелковые шпалеры, картины и антики — вся погруженная в полумрак комната кружилась и плыла перед глазами, эмалевые безделушки и плафоны из цветного стекла устроили настоящий хоровод, а маска... золотая маска с двумя карасами верховодила на этом закатном балу. Лик Полудня светел, но позади него клубится тьма. Золотой судья и черный палач... От кого он слышал это? 

У самого изголовья процокали собачьи когти. Он заснул у Марианны! Они много пили с Ченизу, потом появился неизменно хмурый Робер, они снова пили, ели угря, а потом Дик заснул, так и не расспросив бывшего порученца Алвы о мече Раканов. Как жаль! В следующий раз Дик обязательно сделает все на совесть. Ченизу такой болтун, из него и тянуть ничего не придется. Альдо будет доволен, наконец-то Дик сможет на деле доказать свою полезность для возрождения Золотой Анаксии. 

Что же ему снилось? Меч Раканов? Да, кажется, он. В последнее время Дик так много думал о задании сюзерена, неудивительно, что и во сне оно осталось для него на первом месте. Да еще и новолуние... В такую ночь привидится и ызарг верхом на киркорелле, а не только казнь Рокэ Алвы, проведенная по гальтарским обычаям. В груди едва ощутимо кольнуло — за прошедшие месяцы Дик почти отучил себя внутренне сжиматься, ожидая мгновенной рези после случайной мысли об Алве. Выбросил из головы ложную верность, жалость к врагу, сомнения в том, правильно ли поступил, подсыпав яд. Две крупинки из перстня с рубином обернулись белым зернышком в ритуальном вине, из-за которого Алва ослеп. Создатель, что за чушь! Алва в Нохе, и с его зрением все в порядке! 

Собравшись с силами, Дик приподнялся на локтях. Нужно было найти кого-нибудь из слуг и попросить воды, но, как назло, гостиная была пуста. Эвро крутилась волчком между ножек стола, ветер скребся в окно оледенелыми ветвями, пламя свечей трепетало из-за нагара, заставляя густые, как земляное масло, тени изгибаться в неровном танце. Ни следа от званого ужина или бароновых морискилл, гости разошлись, да и Марианна наверняка сейчас с Робером. Дик должен обязательно переговорить с ним о визитах к Капуль-Гизайлям: раз уж Робер попросил руки Айрис, пусть соблюдает хотя бы видимость приличий. Она и так скомпрометирована дальше некуда, не хватало еще, чтобы имя сестры начали трепать вместе с именем куртизанки. 

«У тебя больше нет сестры», — вспомнились бесстрастные слова. 

«У тебя больше нет сестры, — им вторило хриплое карканье, — У тебя больше никого нет». 

Дика передернуло от пробравшего до костей холода. Да что за дурь к нему прицепилась! Эвро под столом взвыла, отчаявшись поймать собственный хвост, и Дик тихо свистнул, подзывая левретку к себе. Живое тепло разгонит с души стылую муть. Эвро приблизилась, он протянул руку, чтобы почесать ее за ухом, но собачка, похоже, меняла покровителей вместе со своей хозяйкой, и сегодня у нее в фаворе был совсем не Дик. 

Эвро подпрыгнула на тонких лапах, цапнув его за палец. Дик даже не успел отдернуться или ногой отпихнуть взбесившуюся шавку, как длинный язычок слизнул выступившую кровь, и левретка отпрянула сама. Боли Дик не чувствовал, он перевел взгляд на оскаленную морду, чтобы рассмотреть, есть ли на клыках пена, но свечи не справлялись с рассеянной у пола мглой. Глаза собаки отливали зловещим лиловатым светом, она глухо рычала, пятясь под стол. Дик прижал к ранке платок и встал с дивана. Нет уж, больше он в этом доме не задержится! Ему нужно развеяться, и скачка по ночным улицам здесь поможет лучше всего. 

***

— Идите, — равнодушно сказал Алва, — или оставайтесь. Для меня это ничего не изменит.

— Я иду. 

— Я понял. 

За порогом Дик все же обернулся, хоть это и было слабостью. Алвы у огня больше не было, не было и огня, не было вообще ничего. 

— Выше голову, Надорэа, — прикрикнул сюзерен, — ты Повелитель Скал или спрут без чести и костей? Мы отправимся в Гальтары и возьмем то, что принадлежит нам по праву! Настало время, теперь я сам поведу свои армии в сердце анаксии! 

Сюзерен знакомо улыбнулся и вдруг смахнул навернувшуюся слезу. Он был растроган, ведь близился час триумфа: скоро они обретут столь желанное могущество, и вся Кэртиана склонится перед силой Зверя. Им нужно было с самого начала ехать в Гальтару, не размениваясь на мелочи вроде Олларии с ее убогим корольком. Некогда Фердинанд пренебрег Диком, и где теперь этот Фердинанд? Предал единственного человека, которому была дорога его жизнь. Сама судьба обнажила суть узурпатора! И Алва — наверняка придержал бы свои дерзкие выходки, если бы Альдо явился в столицу во всеоружии. 

— Власти притворщиков и подхалимов пришел конец, — провозгласил сюзерен. — Я покажу пример, как ценить подданных по достоинству. Ты по-настоящему верен, Надорэа, и будешь вознагражден за это. 

Дик расправил плечи, приноравливаясь к быстрой походке сюзерена. Они шли по пещере, и стук двух пар каблуков эхом разносился в каменных сводах, эхо, в свою очередь, рассыпалось глухими отзвуками, наполняя коридор сердитым рокотом. Дик занял место по правую руку от государя Ракана, как велел долг эория, а позади чеканило шаг воинство Скал. Топот валунов — или скрежет когтей? — отдавался утробным гулом в промерзших стенах, из глубины соляных кристаллов им светили лиловые огоньки, а впереди была река. Последняя преграда на пути к свободе. Нужно распорядиться, чтобы наладили переправу, но отчего-то Дик оробел при виде текучей воды. 

— Важна только кровь, — на берегу сюзерен обернулся. — Ты потомок четверых, в твоих жилах течет кровь Лита. Горячая, холодная, проклятая. Ты клялся кровью! 

— Моя кровь и моя честь принадлежат вам, Ваше Величество, — Дик с готовностью преклонил колени. — Приказывайте! 

— Излом — время расплаты, — сюзерен довольно улыбнулся. — Пусть заплатят все те, кто обрекал тебя на участь парии, кто отказался от тебя, лгал тебе, пользовался тобой. Отомсти им, я приказываю покарать отступников. Возведи мост, открой своим воинам дорогу в мир. 

Возвести мост? Но как?! Впрочем, не надоедать же сюзерену с глупыми вопросами? Покорно кивнув, Дик выпрямился и оглядел теряющийся во тьме купол, стараясь отрешиться от того, что мыс, на котором он стоит, омывает бурный поток. Над рекой нависал карниз странной зеленоватой породы, малахитовые сосульки щерились, будто зубы раззинувшего пасть дракона, а выше, там, где безраздельно царил сумрак, змеилась невидимая глазу трещина. Дик зажмурился, мысленно прослеживая ее до самых недр, выискивая точку максимального напряжения, и, найдя таковую, ударил. 

Камень содрогнулся. Он, как человек, который очень долго удерживал свой вес, цепляясь за малейшие выбоины в отвесной скале, не мог поверить, что опора внезапно исчезла. И, также как человек, приговоренный остаток жизни провести на краю пропасти, был благодарен за дарованное облегчение. 

Карниз рухнул, намертво перегородив поток. Дика окатило ледяной волной, осыпало песком и щебнем, ослепило небесной синевой. Скалы высятся нерушимо, но вожделение приходит и к ним. Чем дольше стоят горы, тем гибельней нахлынувшая страсть. Камень вступает в брак с водой, и рождается Зверь. Его бег — это бег Смерти, его гнев — это гнев Скал, его безумие — это безумие Молний, сдержать его не дано... 

— Ваш приказ выполнен! 

— Я знал, что на тебя можно положиться, Надорэа, — сюзерен ступил в пятно солнечного света. его белые одежды развевал свежий ветер, волосы сверкали, точно нерукотворная корона, в глазах было торжество. — Теперь мы возьмем свое!


End file.
